Light writes Justin Bieber in the Death Note
by 866marluxia
Summary: Title pretty much sums up the whole plot. Care to read why? WARNING: obviously contains Bieber bashing. Also contains some bad language. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's Note: I do not own Death Note or the characters.**

It was just another ordinary day. Light Yagami was inside of his room, 'studying' as usual, when he was actually writing criminal names inside of the Death Note. He was making sure that he was on his 'A' game, but at the same time, trying to fool the notorious L by pretending to be just the ordinary college-bound student with a bright future ahead. That is, until one day…

"Hi Mom! I'm home." Sayu called out.

"Hello Sayu. How was your day?"

"Ok, I guess. Well, I'm going upstairs into my room now. I'll see you for dinner." she said while walking up the stairs. She walked into the hallway, opened her bedroom door, and then shut it behind her.

Sayu wasted no time as she threw her backpack onto her bed. She then began to unzip it and reach inside. "Ah, here it is." she smiled as she took out what looked like a small, portable, AM/FM radio . "This is so amazing. I can't believe that he finally decided to come to Japan." she squealed as she turned the radio on.

Light herd his sister's squeal, but decided that it was probably best to ignore it.

"Hmm. Your sister seems to be in quite a giddy mood today." Ryuk, the Shinigami, told Light.

"What's it of any concern of mine?" Light replied. " I honestly couldn't care less." he said before resuming his 'studying'.

Meanwhile, as Sayu turned the radio on, a familiar song began to play. "Oh my god." she gasped excitedly. "I love this song!" Sayu turned the radio up, which was at a high enough volume to be heard through her bedroom walls, and into her brother's.

_How the hell am I supposed to study with all of this noise?_ Light was incensed. He got up, walked out of his room, and made his way into his sister's door. Light knocked maliciously. "Sayu!" he shouted.

Just then, her bedroom door creaked open, the music still blaring. "Yeah, what is it Light?" she yelled over the volume of the radio in her room.

"Can you please turn that music down? I've got exams coming up soon and I'm trying to study." "

"What?" Sayu asked out loud.

"I said I'm trying to study. Can you turn the music down a little?"

"You want me to turn the radio down?"

"Yes. Please, Sayu? It's getting on my nerves."

"No, alright. I happen to love Justin Bieber. Don't be hating on my future husband. You're just jealous because he's more rich and famous than you. And if you don't like it then go away and get some fresh air. It could do you some good!" she yelled. Sayu then slammed her door shut, right in front of Light's face.

_You bitch!_ Light thought.

* * *

><p>After going back into his room, Light began to think about what Sayu told him. More specifically, the boy that she mentioned. <em>Who the hell is this Justin Bieber guy she's talking about? I've never heard of him.<em> He then glanced at the computer next to him._ Maybe I should look him up._ He turned on his computer and shortly after began doing research on him. After a few minutes, Light was able to find his legal name and a few pictures of him. _Hmmm. Well, according to what I've read about him, it doesn't seem like he's a criminal, so I really don't see any reason to kill him. Hmm…_ Light was lost in thought.

"LIGHT!" he shortly after heard his name being called out from someone. It was Ryuk. "Light, help! That music your sister is playing is…is… killing me." Ryuk gasped hard, as if he was choking. "Please Light, do something. I don't know if I can take it much longer." Ryuk gripped in pain as he then dropped down to his knees.

"What can I do?" he stammered. "She's not going to turn the radio down. I don't see what else I can do without using some kind of force on her."

"Please Light, do something!" Ryuk screamed as the music was blaring even louder. Ryuk then came to a realization. "The Death Note, Light. Use it!"

"What? No! And break Sayu's heart, as well as letting a completely innocent human die? No way! I…I…" he trembled. "I can't do it!"

"LIGHT!" Ryuk was clutching himself tightly as the music continued to fill the room. "Please, Light!" Ryuk was on the ground, half dead.

_Why? Why me?_

Out of panic, Light grabbed the Death Note from under the desk drawer and grabbed a pen and began doing the unthinkable: writing down the teenage boy's name inside of the notebook. _W…wha…what have I just done?_ Light stared horrifyingly into the notebook of what he's written. He was into a state of shock, face pale, and short of breath.

Meanwhile, Sayu was still holed up in her room, listening to her radio and reading a tween magazine when all of a sudden, the radio stopped playing the song. "Hey, what gives?" she asked suspiciously.

'We interrupt this station to bring you an emergency report. This just in: Justin Bieber has now just been reported to be dead, or so as officials claim.'

_WHAT! _Sayu was suddenly shocked and sad simultaneously.

'It's been reported that he was in the middle of a live concert performance when officials claimed that he suddenly fainted on stage, most likely cardiac arrest.'

Sayu immediately began to cry.

'This is probably just another victim to Kira, however it's to soon to jump to conclusions. Once again, Justin Bieber has just died of a heart attack. We will bring you more info when it comes…'

Sayu turned the radio off. "Why? Why?" She immediately began to cry. 'Damn you Kira! I hate you! I HATE YOU!' she started bawling loudly.

Light ended up hearing it all. _She…she hates me… He_ started feeling nervous and guilty of what he did. Ryuk then got up off of the floor and brushed himself off as he got back onto his feet.

"Thanks a lot for helping me, Light." Ryuk thanked him.

_For what?_ Light thought. _A Shinigami's life for my sister's happiness? _He let out a low scoff. "Don't worry about it, Ryuk." Light assured him.

_Sayu, I'm really sorry._ Light thoughts began to rush out as he started going back to studying and solving more problems.


End file.
